Flauga
by Kuroi Arashi
Summary: It's been almost five years since Oromis died, and Eragon and Saphira have been as busy as ever, and soon it seems as if the Empire will not fall. This all changes, however, when they obtain the third dragon egg.
1. Prologue

I'm back, and writing again! I have recently been inspired to write some fan fiction on the Inheritance Cycle, more specifically, my own fourth book to it.

**Title: **Flauga

**Description: **It's been almost five years since Oromis died, and Eragon and Saphira have been as busy as ever, and soon it seems as if the Empire will not fall. This all changes, however, when they obtain the third dragon egg.

**Rating: **T. Violence. No sex scenes, perverts in the audience

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the Inheritance Cycle.

**Claimer: **I claim Garjzla and Arentine as my own.

**Legend/Key:**

_Talking through minds_

"General Speaking"

_**A Dragon speaking**_

"_A spell being used"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue: **Hope's Hands Do Not Work For One.

* * *

The elf ran swiftly through the Hadarac Desert, dodging all manners of wild animals as he dove behind a rock. Gasping, he looked behind him to see if his enemy came at him.

"_Brisingr!_" He heard being shouted at him, diving to the side. Running to the left, he got behind the shade. "_Jierda! Stenr rïsa!_" As the shade stumbled back, the elf ran at him, using the stone he now held to try and stab him. But the Shade was too fast for him, easily side stepping the blow. "_Kveykva!_" He shouted, sending a bolt of lightning at the elf.

Suddenly, something in the elf took over. His eyes shone a brilliant white, and moved with reflexes faster than seen before. Using the stone, he ran up to the shade, before stabbing his with the stone. The shade roared in ferocity, before all the spirits inside of his escaped from his body and he exploded. The elf then looked at his rucksack and, using a serious of quick spurted words, teleported the egg to the forest of Du Weldenvarden. "_**Be safe, my son…**_" The elf said, before collapsing. The Vault of Souls shined within, and the elf seemed to look more gentle than before.

* * *

That was the prologue. Yes, it is short, but that's all I required of it. I will make the first chapter longer, I promise.

May your swords stay sharp!


	2. Chapter 1

Oh god, been a while… I re-read my prologue, and felt terrible about all the mistakes _. If anyone would like to be a beta reader for me, I need one (I almost wrote that as beta read – proof of how much I need one, I reckon _)

**Title:**Flauga

**Description:**It's been almost five years since Oromis died, and Eragon and Saphira have been as busy as ever, and soon it seems as if the Empire will not fall. This all changes, however, when they obtain the third dragon egg.

**Rating:**T for violence. Kinda should be expected, though.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything in the Inheritance Cycle. Do you guys honestly think I'm that creative?

**Claimer:**I claim Garjzla and Arentine as my own.

**Legend/Key:**

_Talking through minds_

"General Speaking"

_**A Dragon speaking**_

"_A spell being used"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Safe as safe can be…?

* * *

Parry. Thrust. Block. Arm chopped off.

This was the unfortunate fate for one poor elf, as he went up against an opponent much too strong for him. Lucky for him, of course, that elves had magic to heal… And the fact that his opponent wouldn't have fought him without using a wooden sword.

He looked up awestruck. "You're good…" the elf said, looking at one much taller and obviously skilful as him. The elf simply walked away, apathetically. No smile, no "you'll do better next time". He just left.

The first elf wasn't very happy at this sight. He frowned. Another elf walked up to him. "That's Arentine for ya'," he said. "Don't cause 'bout no one, really. His parents love 'im though, and reckon he'll take up the family line soon. They're scared of Galbatorix, and with Thorn and Murtagh raiding Du Weldenvarden daily trying to find us, I don't blame 'em."

* * *

Arentine was sitting in his study, working on his study of the ancient language when it happened. All of a sudden, a servant ran into the room, shouting, "Eragon has come!"

When Arentine arrived, already a great crowd had emerged around Saphira. Eragon was off to the side, looking around rather confused. Arentine walked up to him. "Atra esterní ono thelduin." Eragon looked confused, before being gracious, as he figured out who was talking to him. "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Arentine then spoke up, curiously, "Tell me, Eragon-elda, why have you and Saphira-svit-kona decided to join us at Du Weldenvarden?"

Eragon gave a nod before answering. "We have it." Eragon said, smiling. "Saphira and I were in Du Weldenvarden, preparing against one of Murtagh's raids, when light shone brilliantly about a half-mile away. With a quick sprint, I ran to it. The third egg – it was there." Arentine nodded in response. "Please, come with me," he said to him, before asking Eragon to ask Saphira to come along too. When Eragon told him that she would, he directed the elves away before showing them to the queen.

They eventually came up to Arya, who was to protect everyone from the capital while Islanzadí traveled over her nation defending those hurt by Thorn and Murtagh. After their greetings, Arya spoke up; "Why is it that you lead Eragon-vor to me today?" Eragon spoke up before Arentine could respond. "Arya-svit-kona – we have the third egg." Eragon got it out, before giving it to Arya. "Very good, Eragon…"

* * *

Arentine stood at the gate of the city, with Eragon walking his way. "I have discussed this with Arya." He said, looking at Arentine wonderingly. "Saphira will meet us at the next elven capital, while we will take our steeds. Saphira will warn us of Thorn and Murtagh."

Arentine nodded, before heading out. Originally he thought that this was too easy, before he heard a shout in his mind. _**They approach! Red-blood traitor and brother-who-isn't brother! **_Eragon cursed before drawing his blade. Arentine followed suit, before ducking behind some trees with the packs. He knew he would be outmatched by two riders, and so he decided to wait. Murtagh came down with a crunch, and up above Saphira was dominating the sky against Thorn. "Eragon!" Murtagh shouted, "Reconsider! Give me the egg, and join Galbatorix! I cannot spare you this time!" Eragon shook his head. "I don't need you to spare me. Not when I have Brisingr!" His sword flared up in response, before Eragon took the offensive.

They were evenly matched the entire time, before Murtagh got the upper hand and shoved Eragon into a tree. He then noticed Arentine and ran up to him. Cursing, Arentine readied his blade. With a lunge, he was in battle. Left, right, right, stab, sidestep, overhead… He couldn't tell what was going on. Until Murtagh sliced his arm, almost in half, with Zar'roc, and he dropped the egg. Lunging to the ground, he managed to grab it before it fell. Murtagh walked over him, prepared to finish the job, when Thorn cried out in rage. Swearing, he looked up. "You win this time." Muttering a few words, Murtagh was high in the sky, riding Thorn out of there.

Saphira landed, and Eragon looked after her. But Arentine didn't notice. He was way more concerned with the huge crack that had just appeared on the eggs surface.


End file.
